kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Dodgeball Brawlers
Super Dodgeball Brawlers '', known as ''Chō Nekketsu Kōkō Kunio-kun Dodgeball Bu (超熱血高校くにおくんドッジボール部 "Super Nekketsu High School Kunio's Dodgeball Club") in Japan, is a dodge ball-based sports game for the Nintendo DS, developed by Access Co.. and Arc System Works, and published by Arc System Works in Japan on March 19, 2008, and in North America by Aksys Games on May 27, 2008. This game marked the return of Kunio-kun characters in a dodge ball game with the characters owned by Million. It is also the first Kunio-kun game published in a mobile platform where the English version uses Japanese character and team names. Previously, only the Neo-Geo Super Dodge Ball game (developed by Technōs Japan Corp. and published by SNK) followed such naming rules. Aksys marketed Super Dodgeball Brawlers under the 'Kunio series.' However, the game does not use any previously available Super Dodge Ball music in all region releases. Game play Ground supershots are performed by throwing the ball when dashing at 5th step. The tag combo ability from Super Dodge Ball Advance is lost. In addition to the regular ball throws, player can also punch and kick opponents, as well as using other weapons, to deliver extra damages. However, punching and kicking do not kill a player. Random items appear when a player dies. Items can be thrown, or used such as the bottle. Brawl mode (放課後クラブ活動モード), a feature introduced in the NES version of Super Dodge Ball under the name Bean Ball mode, is reintroduced to this game. Also returned is the ability to equip players and building custom teams, features debuted in the SNES dodge ball game. Custom teams can be built using stock team characters. The English version of the game was reported to have faster game play. Super Gauge System For the first time in the series, a Nekketsu Burst Gauge is added, where player's can improve the teams attack and defence with a full gauge. The gauge is raised when hitting opponent or being hit, but loses when using a burst, or holding on the ball for an extended time period. The team ability obtained depending on burst types, which can be chosen between matches: * Ultimate: All shots becomes supershots. * Hyper Armor: Player's team only receives 1 point of damage when hit, and penetration shot effect is cancelled. * Hi-Dash Jump: Increases players' jumping and movement. * Super Catch Dodge: Increases ball dodging and catching time. Game modes * Tournament: A game where player competes against 10 other teams, with America being the last team. A team gains experience and cash by attacking opponent, with the amount depending on number of hits landed. Item can be purchased between matches. Additional items are unlocked by defeating rival teams at different difficulty levels. * VS: Team vs Team game. Multiplayer game can be played with only 1 cartridge. * Brawl mode: 8 player fight against each other, without borders. Multiplayer game can be played with only 1 cartridge. * Locker room: Creates custom teams. Team members can be imported from built-in teams. Teams Nekketsu HS * Kunio * Hiroshi * Koji * Ichirou * Shinichi * Mitsuhiro/Mitsuro * Takeshi U.S.A *William *Johnny *Rafael *Ash *Lance *Michael *Jimmy England *James *Scott *Nigel *Arnold *Gregory *Jack *Raymond Germany *Heinri *Schmidt *Bauer *Berlinke *Weisman *Earhart *Briggan Italy *Lorenzo *Giovanni *Emilio *Giuliano *Victorio *Antonio *Pietro France *Francois *Pierre *Andre *Michel *Robert *Jean *Philippe Holland *Artus *Frank *Ike *Hals *Dalfour *Klaas *Kyte India *Rahamen *Neelam *Ashraf *Ganesh *Ajar *Rakkan *Habib Saudi Arabia *Ibrahim *Majid *Sarram *Haddam *Shabbir *Sabaf *Mufaddal Egypt *Ahumad *Sadat *Abuto *Muhammad *Hakim *Mubarak *Taraki Russia *Moldof *Karnof *Ivanov *Yakov *Zurin *Karimov *Kebich Canada *Fauchs *Soriaya *Dion *Fulfod *Jingus *Roni *Tiegel Iceland *Heilman *Svenson *Olsen *Oddson *Keknan *Nilsen *Jacobsen China *Laochen *Yuntao *Yanhai *Weipin *Tsaowan *Sonmin *Paoran Taiwan *Chengkai *Suisheng *Chayun *Chenlu *Yen-Yen *Quemiao *Chitang Brazil *Gonzalez *Malaga *Olivera *Da Costa *Torres *Almeida *Rodrigez/Rodriguez Mexico *Piox *Marasca *Requinte *Cardena *Odosco *Midelo *Chabas Kenya *Njomo *Muba *Barimana *Mikombe *Nibarere *Wemba *Babangi Australia *Messo *Kianin *Murdoch *Thomas *Coleman *Billyjoe *Belfort Hanazono HS *Riki *Toru *Akira *Naritaka *Masahiko *Shintaro *Hayato Trivia * There is an artwork and screenshots of the game as they are shown in River City Super Sports Challenge 's opening intro. External links * Official site (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Super Nekketsu Category:Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu Category:Arc System Works